Waiting
by june-kurohoshi
Summary: The three Turks were in hospital. Waiting for something special in Reno's life. How was his feeling about this.


The redhead Turk was sitting on a bench at the hallway of a hospital. The white wall, white floor tile, and white bench were all contrast with the Turks' black suit. Reno looked very unusual, so damn nervous. He didn't stop tapping his left foot.

"Relax, Reno" said Rude, "You're not going to the gallows." He was standing next to the white old bench where the pony-tailed Turk sat, folding his hands on his chest, laid his back on the wall. He was trying to calm the pony-tailed Turk down, but didn't seem to work at all.

"I'm trying to relax, Rude. You know what... I think this is worse than being in a gallows, yo" Reno bit his right thumb, "So damn irritating, yo." The cold and the dim light in the hallway made him more irritated. Then he rooled his eyes to a door of an operation room in the hospital, he starred it long enough. He stopped tapping his foot.

"I don't believe it..." Elena rolled her eyes to Reno, she aproaced the white bench and sat next to him, "Why you never told us about your marriage? And why my best married to you? She was the beauty queen of Shin-Ra Academy. " She was trying to make her partner more relax by questioning him, although it was more like interrogating him. Anyway, it seemed to work.

"The answer is obvious Elena... I'm so damn hot, sexy, charming man alive. She cannot resist this temptation, yo. No one can resist me" Reno chuckled. He was getting relaxed.

"Watch your words, I'm not included... And why you asked her to marry you?" She talked coldly.

"I didn't ask her, she forced me. She blackmailed me. She said that she will spread my naked pictures in the internet if I don't marry her." He greened, pretended to be innocent.

"Liar" Rude talked as if he knew the truth. But indeed, he knew the truth. He was there.

"And you wan't me to believe that, Reno? Give me a break." She chuckled, then she took a glance to the clock which was hanging on the wall above the door. It was 2.23 AM, she usually still on her bed in that hour, unless she was on a mission. "And what about the story about a messed up drunk man who dragged a girl along the way to a nearest church and bagged her to marry him?" She asked him as if he was a main suspect of a crime.

"What the hell…" he stunned with Elena's question, felt so embarrased "h...how did you…." He didn't continue his words and glanched to his baldhead partner. "Rude, did you… er…"

" I don't do gossiping" Rude cut Reno's word. He then walked away lefted his two partners.

"Where are you going?" Elena jumped out from her seat, "I'll go with you. It's kind a borring here" she stepped to Rude.

Rude stopped his pace, "Wanna join me in the men rest room?" He glanched at her, "So let's go" he chuckled, then continued walking to the rest room.

Reno giggled, "I'm okay here 'Lena. You can go with him" he tried not to laugh over loud. Elena returned to her seat, glared at him with anger, annoyed with his laugh. So he took a deep breath to stop his laugh. "I'm sorry." He jumped out from his seat,felt a little bit of sore on his back for sitting too long, so he did some streching to get rid the pain. "It's been five hours. What took it so long, yo" he moved back and forth, wondering what was going on inside the room.

"Relax Reno, I'm sure it's gonna be fine. It's a normal process in gaving birth of a baby" she tried to calm him down again, "Your wife is not weak, I know her very well"

Suddenly a scream came out from the operation room, it was Mrs Reno's scream. He was going to rush into the room to find out what happened. But Elena stopped him by grasping and pulling his blazer. She shook her head as a sign of no. Another scream heard, Reno getting more panic.

"What the hell are they doing there? Torturing my wife?" He released his blazer from Elena's grasp. The scream reminded him to one of his missions, when he interrogated a man by torturing him. "God damn it, why didn't they allow me to get I, yo."

"Because," Rude tried to give some explenation "they know you will cause some trouble there," He was just returned from the rest room, and saw what happened while he walked back to the two Turks. "The nurses in this hospital know you quite well, Reno." He added and then he sat on the white old bench. The hospital was the same hospital where the Turks were usually treated when they were injured.

"He's right. Now get back to your seat." Elena forced Reno to sit back by pushing his shoulders. "Now, have you prepare some names for your baby?" She stood in his front, put her right palm on her weist.

Reno perplexed, "Name for the baby? What for? Giving names for babies is the authority of the hospital." Rude and Elena were so speechless; they looked at each other with a strange mimic. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Reno scratched his eyebrow with his index finger.

"And who told you about that?" She asked curiously. She bent her left arm on her chest while her right index finger tapping on her chin.

"My wife, and her mother." Watching the strange mimic of the other two Turks made him getting more perplexed.

"If you have a chance to name your own baby, what name you would give?" She asked

Reno scratched his head which was not itchy at all, "Hmm… let me think. If the baby is a girl I'll name her…" he paused, "maybe Scarlet… No, I guess that's bad idea. She's horrible yo." Another paused, tried to get a better idea, "Or perhaps I'll name her Aerith… no, that name makes me feel guilty, yo." This time he rubbed his chin with his index finger, "Yuffie sounds cute but… no… she's a…"

Elena cut his words, "Why don't you name her Elena, just like my name." She smiled, a cynical smile. "What if it's a baby boy?" She narrowed her eyebrows, "Are you gonna name him Rude, or Rufus, or maybe you'll name him Sephiroth."

"Maybe Angeal." The redhead smirk, "He has two white wings on his back, that's pretty cool yo."

Rude shook his head, he wondered could his partner find a good name for his baby. "You have a wise woman as your wife, never let you find any name for baby."

It was 3.30 AM when suddenly they heard the cry of baby. Yes, that was the redhead's baby and the cry was getting louder as if there were more than a baby. The redhead exhaled his deep breath, then he stood, took a step forward, glanced to the door. Yet still didn't know what to do after this. He was blank, didn't understand his own feeling. Should he be happy for being a father, or be irritated since he didn't really like children. Elena took his right hand and shook it, she smiled at him.

"Congratulation, you're a dad now." She said, "Do not teach stupid things to your baby, okay." She chuckled. He nodded.

Rude rolled his eyes to him, "Hey, Reno." He glanched to Rude. The bald man smirked and rose his two thumbs up.

"Any idea what should I do now?" He was still blank, "Should I rush into that room and see my wife and my baby or what?" He rolled his eyes to Elena, still with his preplexed face.

"Better wait 'till the nurse ask you to come in." She suggested, "You know what," She sat next to the bald one, strighten her legs and lay her head on Rude's left shoulder. She looked very sleepy. "I wonder what kind of dad you will be." She yawned, and closed her eyes, "Wake me up in five minutes, Rude."

"Maybe she thinks that you're Tseng, yo."Reno smiled, and then he walked slowly to the door. Tried to find out what happened there by peeping through the glass panel of the door. But he saw nothing but a cabinet on the wall and a table with several things on it, maybe several medical equipment and drugs. Other parts in that room was covered with turqoise curtain. He took a deep breath, tried to cool him self down. "Hey Rude, any idea about how to be a dad?" He rolled his eyes to Rude.

Rude smirked, "Do the same thing as your father did." He glanched at Elena, moved her head from his shoulder, but she laid her head back to his shoulder.

"You mean like leaving his family for another woman after five years marriage?" he muttered, "Great idea, yo."

"Then find any better idea in the internet, you fool."

"No problem." He looked at Elena, "By the way, it's been fifteen minutes. Wake up rookie... wake up." He tapped her cheek, "Wake up or I'll kick your ass, yo!" He shouted.

"Low down your voice, it's hospital."

"Sorry Rude. I forgot."

Elena opened her eyes, moved her head from Rude's shoulder. She drooled, and wiped her saliva from her cheek with her hand. Rude saw her saliva wet his blazer, right on the shoulder. It was disgusting. Reno closed his nose with his left hand, and shook his head. "Don't let Tseng knows about this." Her cheek blushed, she was so embarrassed.

Reno giggled, "So how much you gonna pay us to keep this secret from Tseng?" Suddenly the door of the operation room opened. A nurse came out from the room.

"Mr. Reno?"

"I aye, yo." He glanced.

"You can see your wife now." She smiled, "And don't think about making any kind of trouble like you usually did." She narrowed her eyebrows, "Or I'll kick your ass."

"No problem, mam." He smirked. And then he and Elena entered the room. The strong smell of drugs and blood were mixed in that room. Mrs. Reno's bed was placed behind the turquoise curtain. She looked very exhausted. Reno sat on the chair next to her bed. He held her right hand softly. He put his left palm on her cheek, starred at her eye to eye. That wasn't the same Reno as Elena usually see, in that time he looked totally different, very gentle and sweet. "Hi honey, how is your feeling, yo?"

Mrs. Reno smiled, "I feel great." She rolled her eyes to Elena, her best friend in Shin-Ra Academy, "Elena, it's great to see you here." Elena smiled, waved her hand and winked her left eye.

"So, honey. Where is the baby?" He looked around the room.

"With the nurse." She smiled. She was still beautiful even with pale face and untidy wavy- dark brown- hair. "Will be here soon. Just wait, Reno."

"It seems that you won't let Reno give name to your baby." Elena chuckled, "Have you decide a name for your baby?"

"Ofcourse." She tried to restrain the pain after delivering baby, "If it's baby boy, I'll name him Hope. If it's a girl, I'll name her Gaia."

"Nice name, isn't it Reno?" she glanced at him.

"Whatever." He sighed, "I'm not good in giving name anyway." The women giggled.

Not long after that, two nurses came. Each of them was holding a baby on their hand. They put the babies in two different baby boxes near Mrs. Reno's bed.

Reno turned his head to the baby boxes, "Which one is our baby, yo?" He looked puzzled.

"Both of them." She smiled. "A baby boy and a baby girl."

He getting more puzzled, "Did you mean that we…" he paused, "We have… err… twin?" his left eyebrow rose. Mrs. Reno nodded several times. Reno's face turned blank, he rose from his seat, "I think I need some fresh air, yo." He left the room in weak steps.

"Did you know that Reno doesn't really like children?" Elena asked. "Maybe the twin will irritate him." She giggled.

"Yes I know, I'm his wife." She smiled, "You know what. It's always amusing to see Reno's face like

that. So funny."

"Sure it is." The lady laughed.

The End


End file.
